


Best Halloween Ever

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Married Couple, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Our favorite Superfamily celebrate Halloween.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Best Halloween Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few days now and it's finally done! It's also my attempt at something cute and fluffy since you all know how much angst I write. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

It was that time of year again. The nights were longer and cooler. The leaves on the trees were changing color and falling from their branches. Houses in every neighborhood were decorated with orange lights and a pumpkin on every doorstep. Pretty soon those neighborhood streets would be littered with children of all shapes and sizes, dressed in their costumes and bags full of candy.

Halloween had finally arrived.

Now though the holiday was aimed more for children, there was still one person who couldn’t get enough of the spooky day. There was no surprise that Tony Stark was a fan, maybe even the biggest fan there ever was. He found delight in the idea of dressing up as someone else. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he loved being Iron Man so much. Or maybe because he was awesome and loved saving people. Maybe all of those were good reasons.

Anyway, he loved Halloween. The dressing up, the parties, the delicious goodies. All of it was what made the holiday so exciting.

It became even more so when he had his son. He knew he couldn't trick or treat anymore-he stopped a long time ago and his husband made sure to remind him that he was all grown up-but now that he had his son, trick or treating was back on. And maybe he was using his son as an excuse to dress up and get free candy, but who was judging? Steve. Steve was judging.

Steve was not the biggest fan of Halloween. Fall was his favorite season. He enjoyed the cool, crisp mornings and the warm, spicy drinks. The sweaters he wore were always soft and comfortable. Tony’s lost count of how many times he’s taken Steve apple picking. The man loved this time of year, but not the way Tony did.

He wasn’t a fan of the scary films Tony made him watch. He always liked to analyze the film and question every stupid move the characters made. It kind of ruined the fun if Tony had to say so himself. But he loved Steve anyway.

The dressing up part was another thing Steve didn’t find amusing. He already dressed up when it came to saving the world, and there were some days when he’d prefer just normal clothes. Those damn sweaters were his addiction. The candy he enjoyed from time to time, but the one thing he couldn’t wrap his mind around were the decorations.

A simple pumpkin and scarecrow would suffice in his opinion; those were the symbols of Fall. What he didn’t understand was why Tony had to decorate their home from top to bottom in orange and black colors and skeletons and spiders. He wasn’t surprised anymore to find their home looking like Halloween had thrown up in every room. Being married for nearly 7 years made him practically immune.

So when he comes home one afternoon after a failed attempt at Halloween costume shopping with their 5-year-old son, Peter, he can’t help but shake his head at what he finds. Their apartment is once again ready for the holiday. Ghosts, spiders, skeletons; anything and everything creepy was hanging from the ceiling or decorating the walls. The stairs leading up the upper floor were covered in webs and fake spiders.

Tony had even managed to set up a holographic image of Michael Myers in the kitchen. Near the knives of course. That would have to go. Peter didn’t need to be traumatized and Steve didn’t want that up when he was trying to cook.

Steve sighs. “Looks like daddy is at it again.”

Peter nods his head and ducks behind Steve when he catches sight of the hologram in the kitchen. Steve shakes his head and steps further into the apartment. Peter clings onto him tightly, burying his face in Steve’s side when they enter the kitchen.

“Tony!” Steve calls out, rolling his eyes when he doesn’t get an immediate response.

Peter’s decided he’s had enough of the scary hologram and goes back into the living room to check out the rest of the decorations. He’s not afraid of the hanging skeletons or the life size one sitting casually on the couch; he thinks it’s funny. The spiders and webs are his favorite part. It makes sense. He is their little spiderling.

Steve huffs in annoyance when he still doesn’t get a response from his husband. “Jarvis, where is he?”

Even JARVIS sighs. “He’s getting more decorations, Captain. Apparently, he needed to...up the scare factor.”

Steve rolls his eyes and then glances at the hologram of the monster that is still in his kitchen. “Did he forget that we have a 5-year-old son?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer for him. To be honest I don’t know what’s going on in that unusually large brain of his.

“Me, either.”

The door to the apartment is opening and in walks Tony, large shopping bags in both hands and a smile on his face. He’s dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a skeleton on the front. He reminds Steve of a kid...a really big kid. But that was exactly what Tony was.

“Speak of the devil,” Steve says and he folds his arms over his chest.

“Actually,” Tony starts and he reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a twelve inch red plastic devil with black horns. “Here’s the devil and he’s going to look cute on our front door.”

Steve frowns at the newest addition to his husband’s Halloween collection. “I don’t think cute is the right word.”

Tony sticks his tongue out and places the bags on the kitchen island. “Oh hey! What did you think of Michael? Cool, right?”

Steve turns to glance at the killer that is _still_ in his kitchen. “Unless he’s making dinner tonight, otherwise I want him out.”

“Aw but he’s so cool!” Tony whines and circles the island to get to his hologram. “He’s going to scare-”

“Who? Our son?”

“I’m not scared, Daddy!” Peter cries and he rushes into the kitchen, throwing himself at Tony and giggling when he’s picked up.

“You were scared, bubba,” Steve reminds his son.

Peter shakes his head and hugs Tony tightly. He pulls away so that their eyes can meet. “Daddy,” he says with a frown on his face and sad brown eyes. “I couldn’t find a costume.”

“What!” Tony cries and Steve knows he’s not just playing it up for their son. “No costume? No, no we will find you a costume. What do you want to be?”

Peter shrugs in response. “I don’t know. There was nothing good.”

“We’ll find one. Let’s go right now!”

“Tony,” Steve says before his husband leaves. “We already looked all over. He just doesn’t know. We still have time so don’t worry about it.”

“Still have time? Honey, Halloween is almost here and I haven’t even figured out my costume. I’m slacking!” Tony exclaims.

Steve sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Just go as Iron-”

Tony gasps like it’s the worst thing Steve has ever said to him. “I can’t go as Iron Man! That’s lazy! I want to be…” He pauses as he thinks it over a moment. “Something, but not that.”

“What are you gonna be Papa?” Peter asks, and now there are suddenly two pairs of brown eyes on Steve.

“Um I don’t know maybe-”

“You can’t wear that same shirt you wore last year. It was stupid and lame,” Tony says.

Steve frowns. The shirt had been orange with black letters that read: This Is My Halloween Costume. Long story short, Tony had not been amused.

“I’m not. I’ll figure it out,” Steve says.

“Good.” Tony seems pleased with that answer. He directs his attention back on his son. “Now, kiddo, let’s go find your costume.”

“Yay!” Peter cheers. He makes sure to wave goodbye to Steve on their way out.

“Wait, Tony! You forgot about the-” The door slams and Steve has gone unheard. He sighs. “-hologram. Dammit.”

* * *

It’s disappointing. It’s sad. It’s the worst thing that could have ever happened. Peter can’t find a costume.

Despite their best efforts, they’re unable to find a costume Peter actually likes. He didn’t go for the typical pirate or ninja, and he wasn’t feeling it when Tony provided the options of vampire or werewolf. Tony even tried more cute options like pumpkins or puppies. Nothing. Nada. Peter hated all of them.

Their shopping trip had been a bust and Tony wondered if maybe Steve had been right. Maybe they did have time. So they decide to wait.

It wasn’t just Peter that was struggling. Tony couldn’t figure out what his next costume should be. He didn’t want a repeat of previous years and he definitely wasn't taking Steve’s suggestion and using his Iron Man suit. He needed something good. Something different.

He’s busy in the lab working out the bugs of his newest hologram. It’s more family friendly, exactly to Steve’s liking. Tony stops himself when JARVIS alerts him of a visitor. He turns in his seat at the sound of the passcode being entered. Peter comes into the room, a bright smile on his face.

“Hey, kiddo!” Tony greets and takes his son into his lap. “I made a new thing,” he says and shows Peter his progress. “Puppies are cute, right? Papa likes puppies.”

“That’s not scary!” Peter giggles at the puppy dressed as a pumpkin.

“I know, I know.” Tony presses his lips against Peter’s messy hair. “Have you thought about a costume yet?”

“Yeah!” Peter’s response is shocking. The last Tony heard was that his son was struggling to find the perfect costume. He honestly didn’t blame him. Every year something new was coming out. It could be a little overwhelming.

“So what did you have in mind, Pete?”

“I want to be you!”

“Me?” Tony asks, one brow raising up. “Okay. I mean I think I can build a smaller version of my suit. Which one do you like better Mark XLII or-”

“No!” Peter giggles and Tony frowns. “I want to be you!”

“Oh!” It finally dawns on Tony. “You want to be me me, not Iron Man. Why? You don’t want a really cool suit?”

Peter shakes his head. “I want the other suit you wear. Please, Daddy? I think you are the coolest guy in the whole wide world!” Peter exclaims, widening his arms to show Tony just how cool he thinks he really is.

It was definitely not the costume Tony had pictured for his son. His son wanted to be him. Tony Stark. Iron Man didn’t even compare in Peter’s eyes.

“Okay,” Tony smiles. “Let’s get you a really cool suit.”

* * *

Something was missing.

The suit fit perfectly and the tie was...well, it was around his neck. He couldn’t tie it the way his daddy did. He would just have to ask for help.

But even though he had the suit and he placed some of his daddy’s gel in his hair, he still didn’t like the reflection staring back at him. Something was missing.

“I know!” Peter cries and jumps off his step stool and runs out of the bathroom.

He rummages through his room until he finds what he’s looking for then he’s rushing back into the bathroom.

“Hmm.” He thinks and taps the brown colored marker in his hand against his chin. He studies his face and once a decision is made, he nods to himself and uncaps the lid.

That’s where everything goes wrong.

Peter stares at himself in the mirror, brown eyes going wide and welling with tears. He didn’t look like his daddy at all. What was supposed to be hair on his face just like his daddy’s was instead brown scribbles. Peter panics and picks up the marker to fix his mistakes, but it gets worse.

He starts to cry.

“Pete?”

Peter gasps, eyes widening when he meets familiar blue ones in the mirror. He spins around to face his papa, finding him standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry!” Peter cries. “I just wanted to fix my costume and-and-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve soothes and he steps into the bathroom to comfort his son. He can’t help but grin at the mess on his son’s face. “What happened, bubba?”

Peter sighs and his shoulders sag. “I just wanted to look like daddy.”

“Hmm you were close. Can I help?”

Peter nods his head.

Steve smiles and gets a washcloth, then he’s running it under warm water and gently scrubbing it over his son’s face.

“At least you used washable markers,” Steve chuckles.

“Are you going to give me fake hair like daddy?” Peter asks.

“I’ll try. Maybe daddy would be better suited for this job.”

“No, I want you.”

“Okay.” Steve smiles and he gets to work.

It’s a few minutes later when they both emerge from the bathroom and Peter is rushing downstairs to show off his costume. Tony is lounging on the sofa when his son and husband come down to greet him, and he peers up when he senses their presence, a smile forming on his face.

“Look, Daddy!” Peter cries and runs over to where Tony is sitting. He throws himself on his daddy, giggling when strong arms wrap him in a hug.

“What’s this?” Tony pulls away to fully take in his son’s appearance. His eyes roam over the suit they picked out just last week, then they’re traveling up to the styled hair and drawn on goatee. Tony smiles. “Wow. I swear it’s like looking in a mirror.”

Peter giggles. “Do I look like you, Daddy?”

“You look even better.”

“Yay! Papa helped me with your beard!”

“He did?” Tony glances over in Steve’s direction, getting a nod in response. He turns back to his son. “I think you look awesome! Guess I need a costume too, huh?”

“Yeah! Hmm…” Peter thinks it over for a second before his face lights up. “You can be papa!”

“That’s pretty simple. Your papa sure loves those sweaters.”

“No,” Peter shakes his head. “You can be Captain America.”

“Huh. I never thought about that. I mean I dressed up as Cap when I was a kid. I told you this!” Tony says when he catches the amused look on his husband’s face.

“I know. I thought it was adorable.” Steve smiles.

“Now you can do it again!” Peter exclaims.

“You know what I think I will. Honey, I’m gonna be you okay?”

Steve gives a small shrug in response. “It’s all right with me.”

“But what are you gonna be?” Tony frowns.

“I’ll think of some-”

“Me!” Peter cries. “You can be me and daddy will be you and I’ll be daddy!”

“That is adorable! We’re doing it!” Tony agrees and Peter cheers in triumph.

“Wait, wait,” Steve hates to ruin their victory. “How can I be you, Pete?”

“I’m Spider-Man, remember! You can be that!”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re not Spider-Man yet _and_ you don’t have a suit.”

“He has that onesie Nat made him,” Tony reminds.

“Oh no. No. No. Tony,” Steve groans when he catches the gleeful glint in his husband's eyes. “I’m not wearing-”

“Say no more,” Tony holds up a hand. “I’ll work on your suit. Sweetheart, you’ll love it.”

“I don’t believe you.” Steve narrows his eyes, then he lets out a sigh of defeat. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Peter cheers and throws his arms into the air. “This is going to be the bestest Halloween ever!”

* * *

Halloween had finally arrived. The Stark-Rogers residence was finally decorated and the rest of the compound had received the same treatment. A party had been planned for the evening after a little trick or treating (for Peter of course).

Peter was already dressed in his costume and this time didn’t end up with a scribbled mess on his face. Tony had stepped in this time to help with the fake goatee and adjust the tie around his son’s neck.

While he waits for his parents to come downstairs, Peter helps himself to a piece of candy from the bowl on the coffee table, giggling when a fake hand attached to the bowl reaches down to grab him.

“Sneaking candy?” Tony questions when he enters the room, smirking when his son jumps at the sound of his voice. “You’re too easy to scare, kiddo.”

“Whoa!” Peter cries at the sight of his daddy’s appearance. “You look just like papa!”

Tony grins and glances down at himself. He had chosen to replicate Steve’s stealth suit for many reasons, one being that Steve looked amazing in it and surely Tony would too. Well, he didn’t look half bad. He has yet to put on the helmet and the famous shield was still in the hands of its original owner but otherwise he was ready for another Halloween.

“I do look pretty good, huh? And look at you! I swear you’re just like a mini me. Do you think you can step in for me Monday morning? They won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“Daddy!” Peter giggles. “I’m too little to go to work!”

“Fine,” Tony pouts. He comes over to join his son, doing what Peter had done and sneaking a piece of candy from the bowl. They both laugh from the fake hand. “Where’s papa?” Tony asks and he takes a bite from the mini Snickers bar.

Peter shrugs in response.

“Hmm.” Tony frowns and finishes the chocolate. “J, where is my adorable husband?”

“He’s having second thoughts about the costume you made for him, sir,” Jarvis answers.

“Does he at least have it on?”

“Yep.” Comes Steve’s voice and both Tony and Peter glance over at the stairs. “Don’t. You. Dare.” Steve warns when he notices the growing smile on his husband’s face.

His warning goes ignored and the room erupts with laughter. Steve frowns, face turning red from both embarrassment and anger.

“I’m changing,” he grumbles and turns to go back upstairs, only to stop when Tony calls out to him.

“Honey, wait! I’m sorry. You look-”

“Ridiculous!”

“I was gonna say adorable.”

Steve frowns and is ready to march back up the stairs and change, but then Tony is rushing after him and taking his hand, forcing him to sigh in defeat and turn back around.

“I know you want to laugh,” Steve says when he catches the grin on his husband’s face. He sighs again. “Go ahead. Just get it out.”

“No,” Tony says with a small chuckle. “Honestly, you look adorable. Cutest spiderling around.”

Steve huffs and glances down at the costume he’s been forced to wear. When Tony had said he’d make the costume, Steve had assumed it would be more adult friendly. Instead Tony had recreated their son’s onesie. It’s red and blue with spiderwebs and a large black spider on the chest.

It was comfortable, Steve will give it that. But he still felt ridiculous.

“I thought I was supposed to be Spider-Man,” Steve frowns.

“Not in that onesie you’re not,” Tony teases.

“I’m changing.”

“Wait! Darling, I’m kidding. You look good. Honest.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Papa, you look just like me!” Peter exclaims and he rushes over to give Steve a hug. Steve smiles down at his son and wraps his arms around him.

“Thanks, Petey. I guess that’s the point, right?”

“It’s what Pete wanted,” Tony says with a shrug.

“Yep!” Peter nods his head excitedly. “We are all heroes!”

“Some of us are obviously still in training,” Steve gestures to his costume and Peter giggles.

“And some of us-wait, you think I’m a hero?” Tony asks and Peter nods his head again. “Wow. Okay. I’m not gonna get emotional right now.”

Steve smiles. “Yes you are.”

“Shut up, Spider-Boy.”

“Daddy, he’s Spider-Man!” Peter corrects.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony quickly apologizes, then he turns to Steve. “I need your shield and helmet.”

“Just don’t scratch it,” Steve says.

“Me? I’d never.”

“Hurry, Daddy!” Peter gently pushes Tony toward the stairs. “We need to go show everyone our costumes!”

Steve frowns. “You know everyone is going to give me hell for this, right?”

Tony grins and pulls the hood of the onesie over Steve’s head. “Yep.”

* * *

Peter is passed out, head resting on Steve’s shoulder and small fingers barely hanging onto the handle of his trick or treat bag. The red tie hangs loosely around his neck and the gel in his hair has lost its hold. The makeup on his face has faded, leaving behind brown smears of paint.

Steve takes him upstairs and Tony follows, ridding himself of the belt around his waist. They’re all exhausted from a night of trick or treating and the party. Peter even more so.

Peter is gently placed down in the middle of the large bed. He stirs in his sleep and lets out a small yawn. Steve heads to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean his son’s face. He’s not surprised when he returns to find Tony curled up around Peter.

Steve sighs softly and lays the wet cloth down on the nightstand. He climbs onto the bed, taking the spot on the opposite side of their son. Tony’s still awake, but not for long. This day always drained him, too.

“You’re still in your costume,” Steve whispers.

“So are you,” Tony mumbles with a small grin.

“These are my new pajamas.”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “I knew deep down you loved them.”

“Only because you made them for me.” Steve smiles and he leans over their sleeping son to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Are you keeping the suit?”

“I think it’s more of your style. Why?”

“No reason. It does look good on you.”

Tony smirks and raises one brow. “Oh yeah? Maybe I will keep it then.”

Steve chuckles and gives Tony another kiss, pulling back when Peter stirs. Steve smiles down at him and runs his fingers through the messy curls on Peter’s head.

“So much for cleaning this little guy up. He’s out.”

“Yeah,” Tony nods in agreement. “But he did have fun.”

“He did say it was going to be the bestest Halloween ever.”

“And it was. Can’t wait till next year.”

Steve smiles and shakes his head. “Slow down there, Shellhead. You have a whole year.”

“Better start planning then. We need better decorations and costumes and-” Tony’s rambling is silenced with a kiss and he smiles against Steve’s lips.

“Just enjoy right now.”

Tony nods and glances down at his son, smiling at how perfect he was. How perfect his family was.

It really was the best Halloween ever.


End file.
